


tomorrow we'll do it again

by akamine_chan



Series: Drowning Lessons [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time Gerard pushes him onto the bed, Frank is <i>done</i>. Gerard's pulled three fucking mind blowing orgasms out of him and he's nothing but a twitching, overly-sensitive, sweaty tangle of uncoordinated limbs. Frank doesn't—can't say anything as Gerard manhandles him; he doesn't have the brainpower to do more than go where Gerard directs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tomorrow we'll do it again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinetheway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinetheway/gifts).



> While we were working on pod_together party favors, I asked Shine for some prompts, and one of the things she asked for was a sequel to _every inch of sanity_.
> 
> It's taken me a while, but here it is. One porn-packed sequel to a porny story.
> 
> Title from _Drowning Lessons_ , beta by the awesome Ande.

By the time Gerard pushes him onto the bed, Frank is _done_. Gerard's pulled three fucking mind blowing orgasms out of him and he's nothing but a twitching, overly-sensitive, sweaty tangle of uncoordinated limbs. Frank doesn't—can't say anything as Gerard manhandles him; he doesn't have the brainpower to do more than go where Gerard directs him.

He ends on his stomach, a pile of pillows under his hips, propping him up. "Hmmmm?" he asks, because he's starting to suspect that Gerard's not done with him.

"It's okay, Frank, I've got you," Gerard murmurs. "I've got you." There's the rustle of clothes and Gee's _finally_ getting naked. Frank wishes he had the energy to appreciate it. Next time.

He thinks about saying something witty, but he can't quite figure out how to make his words work again. "Mmmmm," Frank agrees softly.

"Look at you. Spread out for me, so beautiful, Frank, you're so fucking gorgeous."

Frank tries to preen a little, but he doesn't even have the energy for that.

"I'm gonna take care of you but you have to promise to be good for me. Can you do that? _Will_ you do that, Frank?"

He wants to make a face at Gerard, because of _course_ he'll be good. He'll try his best. Frank turns his face on the pillow and finds his voice. "Yeah. Whatever you want." His voice is hoarse, like he's been screaming into a mic for hours.

"Good," Gerard murmurs, and he nudges Frank's thighs wider apart, rubbing his hands over the sparse hair on Frank's legs. It tickles and raises goosebumps across his skin, and somehow his dick is starting to take a renewed interest in what's going on.

"Fuck," he moans, because he can't believe his body is trying to get it up _again_. Gerard is some kind of freaky sex magic ninja.

"Yeah, if you're good," Gerard agrees; that makes Frank shiver, because oh fuck yeah, he wants that.

There's the snap of a plastic cap and then, Gerard's voice, soft and sweet and Christ, _filthy_ , saying the dirtiest, nastiest things Frank has heard, ever. "Look at your pretty pink hole," he says, and he touches Frank with a slick finger. "So tight." He spreads the slick around before pushing in the tiniest bit, only the barest tip of his finger. "I love how hot and tight you are, Frank, so perfect. Gonna open you up, spread you wide, make you feel it—"

Frank can't help himself, because suddenly every nerve ending is awake and sparking and he wants Gerard to fuck him like he's never wanted anything before in his life. "C'mon, Gee, do it," he urges, pushing up onto his hands a little, trying to get more.

"Ah-ah," Gerard chides, pushing Frank back down onto the bed. He goes back to teasing the edges of Frank's asshole with his thumb, circling the rim, ghosting across it and just barely pressing against the center. "Always in such a rush. Gotta learn to take it slow and easy, Frankie."

"Ger-rard," Frank whines. He's known Gee for a long time, most of his adult life, and Frank never realized just how fucking evil he really was. "Fuck slow and easy."

"I'm planning on it." Gerard chuckles, low and filthy. "How many times do you think I can make you come with just my fingers?"

Frank can't breathe he's so turned on. His hips stutter against the pillows, the fabric rough, almost _too_ rough to get him off, but Frank doesn't care. "Oh, God, please. . ."

Gerard smacks him lightly across the ass. "Stop that. You'll come when I'm ready for you to come," Gee says, scolding.

Frank opens his mouth, because Gee isn't the boss of him. He really isn't, and Frank doesn't get off on being ordered around. He's not going to play Gee's stupid little domination game. "Sorry," he mutters sullenly, concentrating on holding still.

"Good," Gee murmurs. "Good boys get treats."

"And what do bad boys get?" He just can't help himself.

Gee stills, and asks quietly, "Do you really want to find out?"

A thrill runs through Frank at the dangerous note in Gee's voice. And yeah, he wants to push back, wants to see how far he can go, damn the consequences. But not now, he's too fucking desperate.

"No, Gee," Frank says, trying for polite.

Gee hums happily and Frank has to choke back a laugh at the silliness of the situation. When he'd woken up this morning, he'd had _no_ idea this is where he would end up at the end of the evening, face down on Gee's bed begging to be fucked.

"You didn't answer my question, Frankie. How many times do you think you can come from just my fingers?"

Frank takes a deep breath and shakes his head, trying to clear it. It's fucking hard to concentrate, though, with Gee pressing soft kisses to the curve of his ass. The contradiction makes something in his chest flutter, the tenderness of Gerard's kisses and the filthy words he's growling out. "I don't—"

"Mmmm. Need a goal, something to keep us focused. . ."

And Frank really can't hold back the spill of giggles at that. The idea of Gee being concerned about _goals_ during _sex_. . .it's ridiculous. He says so, out loud.

"I know," Gee chuckles. "I'm a ridiculous kind of guy. But still, you're avoiding the question, Frank. I'm about to slide my fingers into you and I just want to know how many times you think I can make you come without touching your cock." He presses in a little with his thumb. "Gotta pace ourselves," he mumbles.

"Fuck," Frank hisses, caught between hysterical laughter and a heated rush of arousal. He wants so much more, he wants everything, but mostly he wants Gee's cock, thick and hot and hard, pushing in until Frank can't take it anymore. "Two," he says, just to throw a number out there. He's not even convinced that he can come once more without passing out.

"Setting your sights kinda low," Gee remarks, and Frank groans.

"Two's gonna be hard. Don't want to disappoint."

"I think you're underestimating me," Gerard whispers, and Frank shudders at the sinful promise in his voice. Gee doesn't hesitate, just pushes in with a couple slippery fingers, making Frank moan at the sudden fullness.

Frank wishes he could see, wants to watch as Gee's fingers sink in deep, twisting a little. He's sure that it looks absolutely obscene and somehow his cock is getting harder at the idea. He feels Gee bring up his other hand, his thumb rubbing gently at the rim of Frank's asshole, massaging at the slight burn of stretched muscles. It feels _good_ and his breath catches when Gee's fingers find his prostate and rub firmly.

"Oh, oh, fuck, Gee—" he pants out, voice shaky. It's verging on too much, that feeling of being on the edge of coming hard and fast, out of control and lost. "Gee—?" There's a question there, but Frank's not sure what he means to ask, even if he had enough brain cells to form a coherent sentence.

"S'okay, Frankie. I've got you. I'm not gonna let you fall."

Frank just nods into the pillow and blows out a breath, overwhelmed and a little bit. . .scared. Gee makes him _feel_ so much, not just with his dick, but with this fucking heart and soul and he's just not sure what to do with that.

That's always been part of the problem; Gee is so fucking open and he just expects everyone else to be the same and it's not that easy for Frank. He hates being vulnerable, doesn't like exposing himself like that and being with Gee pretty much guarantees that he'll have to.

Gerard shifts and Frank's back arches as the sensations zing through him; it feels like he's coming, little orgasms throbbing through him in time with the curl of Gee's fingers. There's a squelch and everything's wetter and slicker. "Oh, fuck," Frank pants. "Oh, fuck, that feels, Gee—"

"Stop thinking so hard," Gee chides. "Trust me." He does something that makes Frank cry out, sounds that Frank maybe heard in a porn flick once. 

Frank rubs his face against the pillow and clutches at the sheets, trying to ride the ecstasy that's resonating through him. He needs to feel a little more in control, but Gee just mutters "Stop that," and keeps pushing him. He can't get a handle on what he's feeling; Frank's drowning, wave after wave of electrifying pleasure swamping him, pulling him under a warm sea of darkness.

It feels like he's been out forever, but Gee's still crooning something nonsensical to him, or maybe he's just not able to comprehend what Gee's saying yet. Either way, his fingers are still moving gently and Frank accidentally bites his lip hard as he shudders in reaction to the _too much too much_ sensations making his nerve endings feel raw and exposed.

He must have come, even though he doesn't remember it, because he's lying down in one hell of a wet spot. Frank can't bring himself to care. "Fuck," he says, and his voice is raspy.

"Not yet, Frankie," Gee says, and Frank can't help the whimper that escapes. "That felt good, didn't it?"

Frank can't believe Gee's actually asking the question. Apparently shattering into a million pieces and maybe _screaming_ wasn't a clear enough signal. "Idiot," he mumbles and Gee punishes him by rubbing at his prostate. And oh my God, it's shocking how his body reacts to Gee's touch, oversensitive and twitching, but shivering with more than a touch of _want_. Again. Frank shakes his head, because it's fucked up beyond belief.

Gee crooks his fingers and applies steady pressure and Frank can't take it, he fists his hands into the bedsheets and tries to move away, it's too much, God, he can't come again, he's going to die. "Gee, Gee, I can't, it's— I just can't—"

And his body makes a liar out of him, rubbing against the wet spot, searching for friction and shuddering when he comes again. He skirts along the edges of pain, a sharp, almost-cramp in his balls and his ass clenches tight around Gee's fingers. His voice is nothing more than a rough croak as he struggles to say Gee's name, to beg him to stop, to keep going, something, Frank's not entirely sure what.

"Frankie," Gee whispers, and Frank trembles under Gee's voice, wrung out and broken. "You're so beautiful like this, falling apart, so fucking hot and gorgeous, Frankie, love you like this. So perfect." 

Gee dribbles more lube into the crack of Frank's ass, working it in and Frank can hear himself babbling nonsense. "Please, oh God, Gee, I need— It's too much, you're killing me— Fuck, fuck, fuck—" Frank's face is wet and he can't tell if it's sweat or tears or both, but he doesn't care, because Gee's gone back to teasing him, fingers circling round and round and Frank is going to fucking _scream_ —

"Let go, Frankie. I got you—"

"Can't," he moans, suddenly terrified. He's so exposed like this; wide open and unable to hide, everything about him on display like his body. Frank doesn't want Gee to see what he keeps masked, the selfish judgemental asshole parts of himself, the bitter teenager that still holds a grudge for being shoved into lockers and pushed around because he was short and different. He doesn't want Gee to know what a shitty person he can be.

"S'okay," Gee whispers, and there's the crinkle of a condom wrapper and Gee's hands are there, gently guiding Frank onto his knees. His face is still flush against the pillows, mouth falling open as Gee rubs his dick against his rim. "S'okay," Gee repeats, fingers curling into the flesh of Frank's hips as he rocks in, slow and steady.

Frank is stunned by how full he feels, with Gee in so fucking _deep_. His chest, sweaty and slick, is pressed against Frank's back and he's warm and close and it's too much. Frank's breath catches on a sob as Gee wraps his arms around Frank like a hug and holds him tight. It's never been like this before, sex turning into an overwhelming connection to another person, someone he's helplessly, hopelessly in love with. "Gee—" he says, voice wobbling.

"Love you, Frankie," he says, pressing a kiss to the juncture of Frank's neck and shoulder. "So good, so beautiful, love you so fucking much." Gee's still being careful, his movements gentle, but Frank can feel him trembling, the way his thighs are shaking with the strain of being so controlled. "Next time," Gee pants, "gonna turn you over onto your back, so I can watch your face as I fuck you, want that, so much, Frankie."

"No," he whispers. "Can't, can't, oh God, Gee, please, I—"

"Love all of you, even the ugly parts."

Frank whimpers and arches under Gee, gasping as Gee bites at the nape of his neck.

"You gonna come for me one more time?"

Frank shakes his head because he can't. He's done, all he can do is keep his knees braced on the bed and let Gee fuck him, each thrust pushing further and further into his body, his heart. The way Gee's touching him, playing his body like he knows _exactly_ what Frank needs. . .

Gee reaches around and finds Frank's cock and Frank flinches in surprise at how hard he is. Again. He gasps as Gee wraps his slick fingers around him and holds on, not stroking, just cradling Frank's dick, letting the roll of his hips provide the friction that Frank suddenly can't live without. 

He tries to beg, to plead, but his voice is gone, shredded; all he can do is groan as his body tightens, pleasure and pain electrifying every nerve ending and making him lose control. The world goes black and he's falling, losing track of where he ends and Gee begins, getting lost in the roar of pleasure thrumming through his blood, making his heart pound.

Gee's still talking, words an urgent murmur, but Frank can't make them out over the sound of his labored breathing. His knees give out and he slumps to the bed, Gee following him down with a loud groan. They're still pressed together so tightly and Gee's heavy, crushing him, but he doesn't have the energy to care. 

Reaching back, Frank touches Gee's hip, hearing his name torn from Gee's mouth as he shudders above Frank, rhythm faltering as he thrusts a few more times. Gee muffles the desperate sounds he's making against Frank's skin and tenses. Frank _feels_ everything, the way Gee tries for more, circling his hips to grind in deeper, arms holding Frank like he's never going to let go.

It should make Frank feel claustrophobic, trapped under Gee's weight and held tight enough to bruise, but it just makes him feel safe. And he doesn't fall asleep as much as pass out.

* * *

When Frank wakes, hours later, he's sore and tired, and there's a lingering sex ache in various parts of his body. He's going to be walking funny for a long while.

The thought makes him smile, and when his eyes flicker open, he finds that Gee is awake and watching him, eyes dark and serious in the slanting morning light. "Hi." His voice is scratchy.

"Hi," Gee echoes. He reaches out with a hand and traces the arch of Frank's cheek. "That was pretty intense. You okay?"

Frank can't help but lean into Gee's touch, like the feel of Gee's fingers against his face is something he can't live without. He shivers a little. "Yeah. Just—" Frank swallows hard and closes his eyes, breathing deep. "Intense."

"Yeah." Gee pushes some of Frank's hair behind his ear. "C'mere," he says. "You're too far away."

Wriggling a little, Frank moves into Gee's arms, tucking his head under Gee's chin and rubbing his nose against the sensitive skin there. He still feels pretty shaky, emotionally, but he feels perfectly at home in Gee's arms, like it's where he's meant to be.

"Love you," Gee says, nuzzling at Frank's ear.

"Hmmm," Frank sighs, eyes drooping shut. "You, too."

Gee whispers, "Sleep."

And Frank does.

-fin-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] tomorrow we'll do it again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/560229) by [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)




End file.
